


Survive

by LittleRoses



Series: A New Oc Series Cause the Other Had Too Many [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dadadadaaaa, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Fluff, Lots of death cause the zombies are walking dead people, M/M, Oofie, Panic Attacks and shtuff, There will be action, Zombie Apocolypse, this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Of all days for a zombie break out to happen it'd be on the last day of school. The last day of senior year. Now our characters must fight to survive in hopes of riding out the acopolypse to the end.





	1. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short cause I didn't know how else to start it. Enjoy! leave me alone

The last day of school, of Highschool. The birds singing, students chattering. The bustle of NYC. 

"Alright then class, since you will be going to college next year, instead of any work you can just do whatever you want while I watch YouTube." everyone's favorite teacher, Mrs. Washington said as she sat down and turned on her computer.

The class let out sounds of excitement and soon the air was filled with conversation.

"I can't believe we're going to college!" Sarah said with a grin "I'll be in England for my first year."

Hannah chuckled "I wish you didn't have to be abroad for your first year of study.  But I'm very happy for you that they allowed you into the program."

"You know I'll call you everyday."

"-When you're not out getting drunk underaged." Hannah finished for her.

"Pssh..."

"She's not wrong." Robyn said from behind them, he was responded to by being flipped the bird from Sarah, Robyn laughed "Well she isn't!"

~~~

Lunch began at 12 as it did every day. Robyn, Hannah and Sarah's spot was on the roof, with a perfect view of everything. The three of course had their own packed lunches because school food is disgusting.

"Ey, Robyn... my dear friend..." Sarah started.

"What do you want from me?"

"Trade my your cookie for my brownie?"

"Deal."

Hannah chuckled "Bishes not only do I have both of those things, I have chocolate covered pretzels!" Hannah was greeted by two deadpan looks.

"Give. Me. A Pretzel." Sarah was a little... to threatening sounding?

Hannah laughed "Why do you think I brought three?" she handed each of them one.

"Bless you my dear sister, a true angel." Sarah bit into the treat.

"A sassy angel at that." Robyn noted

Hannah was about to take a bite when they heard a scream. Someone was being attacked by another person... the thing was, the person didn't look like a person. They looked like a rotting corpse.

 

==========

 

I know it's terrible leave me alone XD It'll get better I hope.


	2. Realization

**(Warning lots of swearing)**

"What..." Hannah started.

"The actual..." Sarah continued.

"Fuck." Robyn finished.

The "corpse" bit the girl, she let out a horrifying scream as she fell to the group, spasming. It was almost unreal as they watched her body slowly deform and turn into something similar to the thing that bit her. She continued to cough up blood until she collapsed to the ground... dead.

A few beats, as though the entire world stopped. Her body was decaying at an inhuman rate and then- Then she stood up again except- completely different. She didn't look human anymore.

"That didn't just happen-" Robyn said in disbelief.

"She's dead... but alive?" Sarah stared at the two people, horrified, or were they even human anymore?

"Please tell me this is kind of sick joke..." Hannah said, who was trembling in fear "Or a dream."

Robyn shook his head, pointing beyond the school gates "No... this definitely is no dream... and there's more... Look!" both Hannah and Sarah followed the direction he was pointing, what they saw was something out of a horror movie. Chaos. Dead men and woman walking, attacking "This is no joke- This is a fucking apocalypse!" Robyn grabbed Hannah's shoulda, shaking her "HANNAH WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WE ARE NOT MOVIE CHARACTERS WHY!?"

"How do you know it's an apocalypse? It could just be a small outbreak that will be handled soon-" Hannah was cut off by her sister.

"No... this is much worse." Sarah covered her mouth, security was soon outside, but they seemed to freeze as they saw the _things._

The things seemed to sieze the chance and bit both of them.

"Holy shit..." if there was any moment where Hannah said what everyone was thinking, it was then.

"If this continues to spread, and it gets too far out of control it won't be safe in the school anymore!" Sarah said in realization.

"I think it became unsafe the moment that first student was bitten!" Robyn shook his head, voice trembling like a leaf "Wait- Anne! We need to find Anne!"

Hannah stood up "Not just Anne we need to get everyone we can and get the hell out of here! But we'll make your sister and other younger people a priority."

The other two quickly stood up as well "But what do we do if more things are downstairs?" Sarah asked as she eyed the zombies below them nervously. More people were foolishly coming outside to see what was going on, and inevitably being bitten.

"We pray. And avoid the, until we have some for, of weapons I guess?" Robyn responded, though panicked.

They stood there for a moment.

"Sooo do we go?" Hannah laughed nervously.

~~~

Sarah's suspicion of more things being inside was correct. They were trying to get to Anne's classroom as quietly as possible. They finally got to the right hallway through the fire escape. Luckily, no things were in the hall.

"Let's go." Robyn whispered.

They walked carefully towards Anne's classroom. They were still doing schoolwork, the news must have not spread to the entire school yet. Robyn attempted to open the door "Locked, damn it!"

"Maybe the teacher received a call and locked the door until more information would be told?" Sarah suggested.

"Back up." Hannah proceeded to pick the lock "Don't ask questions."

They went in and Robyn immediately went to Anne while Hannah and Sarah explained the situation to the teacher "Mr. Washington do you know what's going on?" Sarah asked in one breath.

"Yes- I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell the students, nothing can be done if they're in a panic." Washington responded in whispers.

"Sir, with all due respect- Staying in a classroom is too-" there was a scream, one of the things got in, and a kid had been bitten.

"How the hell did that happen so quickly!" Hannah yelled.

There was panic, but it was too late to get out in an orderly fashion.

Washington sighed "Everyone! Please-" but students were already freaking out, running out of the classroom, making noise, probably attracting attention.

Washington grabbed a chair and hit a thing over the head "We need to get out of here! It's too late to try to do anything else!"

 

==========

 

And that's where the chapter ends because I have no more inspiration! :D Next chapter should be out sooooooon~


End file.
